dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Krogan World - Environment
The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld, but actually thrived in the extreme conditions. Unfortunately, as krogan society became more technologically advanced, so did their weaponry. The end result is that they destroyed their homeworld in a nuclear war that reduced their race into primitive warring tribes. Due to the brutality of their surroundings, natural selection has played a significant role in the evolution of the krogan. Unlike most sentient species, krogan eyes are wide-set - on Earth, this is common among prey animals, and in this case it gives the krogan 240-degree vision, giving them greater visual acuity and awareness of approaching predators. Krogan eyes have narrow pupils. Their irises may be red, green, amber, or blue in color. Their large shoulder humps store fluids and nutrients, enabling them to survive extended periods without food or water. A bigger shoulder hump is seen as a sign of high status, showing how successful an individual krogan is at hunting. Their thick hides are virtually impervious to cuts, scrapes or contusions, and they are highly resistant to environmental hazerds, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold. Consequently their diets can include food and drink which would prove very dangerous to other species—a fact reflected in the krogan liquor of choice, ryncol, which is said to "hit aliens like ground glass". Younger krogan have yellow or green markings on their hides. These markings darken to brown or tan over time, showing their age. Younger krogan tend to have looser plates on their head with soft spots in between. When they grow older the plates grow together to form one whole. Krogan typically stand over 7 feet. Heavy creatures, krogan have been known to weigh at least 150kg, upwards of nearly 200 kilos for above average specimens. Some particularly large krogan weigh in at about 800 pounds (~362 kilos), estimated independently by themselves and by non-krogan observers. Psychic individuals are rare, though those who do possess the talent typically have strong abilities. The most amazing physiological feature of krogan biology is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary (and where applicable, tertiary) systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. They have, for example, two hearts, four lungs, and four testicles. This reflects in their slang, where they often speak about a "quad" where a human would use the words "balls" or "pair". Krogan also have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze. Krogan bleed a yellow or orange fluid when shot, which may be this fluid or actual blood. Aside from redundant systems, the legendary krogan "blood rage" adds to the race's reputation for being notoriously difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. In this state, krogan become totally unresponsive to pain and will fight to the death regardless of injury level, with the side effect of reducing their capacity for logic and self-control. Krogan Characteristics/Traits/Talents Wounds: 13 +1D5 Starting Skills: Intimidate or Survival. Starting Talents: Die Hard or Iron Jaw, Frenzy or Battle Rage, Basic Weapon Training (Solid Projectile). Starting Traits: Auto-Stabilised, Size (Hulking), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (+1), Unnatural Toughness (+1), Built for War, Blood Rage Aptitudes: '''Ballisticskill or Weaponskill, Strength or Toughness '''BUILT FOR WAR Krogan originate from hostile, barren worlds, making them resistant to the deleterious effects of such environments. Benefit: You ignore the normal penalties associated with high-gravity environments, and gain a +10 bonus on all tests to resist the effects of exposure to the cold. In addition, you have the Unnatural Strength and Unnatural Toughness traits. BLOOD RAGE Krogan possess a formidible yet hampering affliction dubbed the "Blood Rage" by their own doctors, this has been a great boon while in war, but usually causes the individuals to die afterwards. Benefit: when you reach below half health, you must roll a Challenging(+0) Willpower test, if you fail you will Frenzy, but you will gain Unatural Toughness(+2) during this time, as you ferociously charge your target(s). Category:Player Character Homeworlds